Tears of a Past
by SpiritedRanger
Summary: Kate and Kellyn are childhood friends, after going separate ways, they are reunited in Almia. There dreams and nightmares clash, as the tears of a past cast a shadow on the present. (Being rewritten please stay tuned for an improved version)
1. Chapter 1 New Student

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or the Rangers._

 _Me: (leaves...but then pops back)I guess I should say, Hope you enjoy this story!_

 _Kate: Excuse me! I'm tired of waiting here!_

 **Chapter 1**

Kate took a deep breath and stepped up, "Capture! On!" she said, sending out her disc directly at the pikachu and started to direct it in a glowing circle with her arm. Pikachu didn't get to react as she circled the Pokemon, speeding up as she went until there was a bright flash, and a POP!

"Capture complete!"

Kate went to stand beside the other new student. She wasn't outstanding though her parents were former rangers. Kate had a knack of "thinking outside the box" she was also very athletic. They only problem was her ideas were usually to outrageous, and she could be very clumsy, as losing herself in dreams and thoughts wasn't unusual for her. Usually it was her friends who pulled her back, but they were still in Fiore.

"Hm…wonder what else the exam has" Kate contemplated, flopping down on the floor. She'd been standing for hours, in the entrance line. Watching the students ahead of her fail, was unnerving, so she didn't really expect the capture to be this easy. There had to be more to the entrance exam right?

"Good Good that was pretty impressive" said the blue suited man in front of them with an interesting helmet like hat. Kate sprang to her feet, surprised

"My name is Kaplan" introduced the man "you are now a member of our secret army the inscrutable Team School. As proof of your membership you are conferred the School Styler you just used. Together we shall rule the world…"

Kate's POV

I'm pretty sure, I zoned out during the introduction speech, there's no way the Mr Kaplan could have said "Secret Army" and "Together was shall rule the world" It's just insane. That one sentence also made my mind unintentionally flashback home to Fiore, when my friends Lunick, Solana, and Kellyn, would often use that sentence as we played Rangers, oh the good old times…but then everything changed after that incident…

"Oh please Mr. Kaplan." Said a voice behind us, startling me out of my memories. A lady with long straight auburn hair, wearing a green short-sleeved blouse, and a white pencil skirt walked to the front of the room. Her high heels clicking, and looking both professional and out of place in a Ranger School. "Please don't tease my students with a silly performance like that"

"Ahahaha Sorry sorry" apologized Mr. Kaplan, snickering "the timing was just to perfect to miss."

He coughed "Ahem, congratulations you two have passed the ranger school entrance exam with flying colours! That was a really impressive capture!"

"Congratulations you've been accepted, starting today you are officially students of the Ranger School" Ms. April's congratulatory remark snapped me out of my daze.

"I'm Ms April, I'll be you teacher while here. I'm pleased to meet you" she greeted,

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am" I said bowing slightly in respect

"hehe you are really polite, the class could learn something from you. Now, your classmates are waiting for you. I'll show you to our class" And she led us out. The last thing I heard before the door to the training room closed was

"Enjoy your school life!" Outside I noticed that the field was huge, the building was also very big, and old fashioned. I wondered how many students there were. The most amazing thing was the school was build on a cliff top, giving a wonderful view of the ocean.

Seeing the ocean made me think of Kellyn wonder how he is…I'll have to ask what Fiore's Star Elite Ranger School was. I remember the whole class going quiet that last day of class, as the teacher proudly announced that Kellyn was the only one in our school to be accepted there, before erupting in cheers. I always wondered what was so special about that school. I told Solana and she gave me an incredulous look before saying "I knew the boy would go far" and giving me a sly look saying "you better work hard girl, or you'll never catch up"

I'm not dumb or anything, it's just I generally don't pay attention to things around me, I'm either lost in a dream, reading or to busy tinkering with different gadgets. Kellyn was a genius, a great athlete, but he didn't apply himself. Solana's comment was weird what type of school is the Star Elite Ranger School? All I know is that it's the school both Solana and Lunick went to….

As I was lost in thought from seeing the ocean Ms April had led me to the classroom and gone in. I found it hard not to laugh at the class when she announced that a new student was joining. the questions "is it a boy or girl?" "are they hot or cute? do they look like a celebrity" Hilarious.

"Why don't you see for yourselves. Come on in!" called Ms April

"Our new friend came all the way from Fiore to be a Pokemon Ranger, why don't you start by telling us your name?"

"My Name's Kate Hitomi, Please to meet you" I said, as I glanced around the class. There were a few questions thrown about, before Ms April spoke again.

"Now, Let's have you seated, over there by Rhythmi" she pointed to the left of a girl with curly blonde hair.

Once I was seated Ms April addressed the whole class "That's it for treating you like a new transfer student. From now on your all my students, people whom I can take pride in teaching. Lets do it everyone….Let's not fail your dreams of becoming Rangers, Operators, or Mechanics!

Everyone including me shouted "YEA!" wow she really knows how to get the class going.

Then she was going to make this class a work-class, but before she left she gave me a lecture about the capture styler i just received.

* You know you shouldn't be doing that lady. Why must you keep defying orders and take items apart* Said a familiar, but still unknown voice. I looked up, but nobody else was talking, except Ms April. Who at the moment was explaining how the styler worked and what functions did what. I continued to look around for the voice, but nothing, so I went back to tinkering with the Styler exploring the different functions of it, Ms. April told me to just now, but I was already playing with it anyways so whatever. I think I'm going to like the redheaded Keith, he's kinda funny that's the second time I heard him get reprimanded since I walked into the classroom.

* It's because she has the luxury of time to do so. She has education,money and leisure, but no friends her age* Came another Voice, this one sounded familiar, like one of my friends back home…Lunick? Come to think of it the Voice from before sounded like Solana….Wonder why I think I hear them, maybe because I miss them. Yea Homesickness. It'll pass.

"Actually that turned into quite a lesson. Ar you a little overwhelmed? Really you should just try things out and see how they work yourself. After all nothing beats experience, it's all about

trying." Overwhelmed, not really I knew all that before coming to school Solana and Lunick made sure that both Kellyn and I were well prepared with lots of background knowledge so we don't fall behind. Now I know why, this school doesn't start school in September apparently. Wonder about Kellyn's school.

"Rhythmi Can I get you to show Kate around school please?"

"I sure will!" Assured the curly haired blond girl next to me. She's kinda pretty, I wish I looked like that, then I might stand a chance against….No, not gonna think that, stupid girl, she just wanted his money! But still….No stop it Kate.

As soon as Ms April left the class exploded, and I was bombarded with questions. One guy had the nerve to ask me if I liked anyone!

"Hey new kid, I forgot your name but how long did it take you to capture that pikachu? Like and hour?" Asked the redhead called Keith, with an arrogant tone.

That ticked me off, I'll show him sooner or later what I can do! But right now all I could think of was, "If only I had Kellyn's ability to calmly retaliate!" A quip right now would have been great or a sarcastic remark, or an irritatingly nonchalant remark, but I was utterly tongue tied with rage. If I said anything it would be a string of swears and insults, (which would probably land me detention). Not the Kellyn cold-biting remarks that only the one being addressed could understand (That could save me…if only I could do it…)

* You never were good at hiding your emotions. Always letting them get the better of you.* * Hitomi, you need to chose your words carefully* OK, definitely got a severe case of homesickness. I was thinking about Kellyn and now I'm hearing him! Before I could dwell further into that feeling though someone else spoke up.

"Keith's just a show off you're better off ignoring him. Instead you should be paying attention to me. I'm not here to become a Ranger, I want to become an Operator instead. So, when Keith becomes a Ranger I can order him around like a my servant…" The curly haired girl was the one who spoke, and I'm pretty sure I have a weird look on my face from her comment, because the rest of the class snickered

"Just Joking" she insisted, but in my head I had the image of Mr. Smart-mouthed Red-headed Flippidyjibid…running around in a Ranger uniform with a pile of paperwork….hehe that would be nice….

"Now, let's get this school tour started!" Rhythmi exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2 Capture Race

Legend: * is for the Voices. " " for speech, ' ' for thoughts

 _Me: (gloomily) I hate midterms. Studying is such a wonderful way to spend a break._

 _Kate: What are you complaining about you don't have voices in your head! Or an annoying egotistical Redhead to harass you!_

 _Keith:(looking irritated) Excuse me Miss...The name's Keith NOT Redhead and I am NOT ego-what was that word? anyways I'M NOT WHATEVER YOU SAID!_

 _Me: ...Wow you just met and are now after each other's throats...I think I'm gonna get out of here while it's still safe and nothing's being thrown...(Runs away)_

 **Chapter 2 Capture Race**

Rhythmi's tour of the school has been really fun. Our last stop had been the warehouse where Mr. Kaplan gave me a lesson Capturing , and Ms. Claire one on Target Clears.

"Let's go back to the schoolyard" Rhythmi suggested, "There's another place I want you to see"

'This can't be good' I thought, from previous experience, if someone shows me something, it's never good. Kellyn said that before That Incident occurred. Which I guess was good I mean it spurred both of us into becoming Rangers instead of Trainers? But still, it wasn't an experience I'd like to remember, not with all the fire, blood, and…ugh…Stop thinking about it Kate.

As soon as we got out the first thing we hear is a scream..followed by a weird cry of

"Oh dear oh dear, Help someone! Anyone! Catch the Bidoof for me!" Rhythmi and I whipped around so fast I'm sure we would have fallen and broken something. Seriously it's a miracle we're still firmly on our feet, and frozen there as we watched a horde of rather agitated bidoof scatter from a panicking lady, she was really panicking crying and sweating. Which I guess is expected…but…I thought that the plump mouse Pokemon was rather hard to agitate and perturb…

"J-Janice?!" cried Rhythmi. "She's having trouble with the Bidoof! Please Kate! Capture the Bidoof and get them to settle down!"

Honestly speaking, I'd like to help but what can I do? I've got some background knowledge, but no practice I feel like screaming "Helle? Miss Commander I'm a newbie without training here!" Before I could though a guys's voice came from the school door.

"Heh I was wondering what the ruckus was all about, looks like a good time is up for grabs" We turned to the voice and found the redhead…Keith I think standing there.

"Keith! Don't just stand there you help with the captures to!" commanded Rhythmi, wow she's good with giving orders. But excuse me, who made her boss? I don't remember walking into a ranger base, and even if I did, doesn't the leader gives the orders not the operator! I was fuming so badly at being ordered around like a slave I almost missed Keith's words,

"It won't be much fun if I just help" remarked Keith nonchalantly before his eyes took on a spark "Hey new kid! I fort your name but I challenge you!"

That got my attention all right. I could never turn down a challenge, according to Kellyn that's one of my worse faults, besides, being a klutz, a dreamer, and the list goes on….But whatever it makes life fun. And this challenge I had no plans of turning down no matter what, it'll be the perfect way to get back at him for his "Like an Hour?" comment.

"We'll have a capture race you and me! We'll see who can capture the most Bidoof all right?"

"Can't you make an effort to learn our classmate's name? You can be so annoying Keith!" cried Rhythmi throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"All right Let's get this started" Keith shouted in excitement "Three" we each approached a bidoof "Two" we got into proper position "one"

"CAPTURE ON!" we launched our discs simultaneously. I felt great wielding a capture styler, even though I struggled to keep it in control. Solana and Lunick makes it look easy but it wasn't. I didn't think that having the little disc circles around the bidoof could be so hard. Those teeth! Now I know why the occasional trainer back at home always tried to keep moving stuff, and valuable away from them, they bite. I'm so glad the school stylers have protection on them, otherwise I'm sure I would have broken this styler by now. I've only caught two so far. Imagine if this was my first mission, I'd be a failure of a rookie like no one ever was! Wonder if Kellyn had his first round with the styler yet. Considering its him, I bet he's acing at it…He's gonna be the very best….But what was this Star Elite School? Why haven't I heard of it? Maybe I'll ask Rhythmi about it later….A POP pulled my back to my task.

"Capture complete," I said as I looked at my styler the disk having come sailing back already. The next one was easier, at least I know just how big my circles have to be so I don't get bitten. Now if only I can figure out just how big….

"Hey yay~!" cried Keith capturing his….Fourth! Wow, his circles are smooth….Not to big, not to small. Finishing my though just how big is enough? Guess the answer is Keith's circles….I'l give that a try, the circling is about a meter away from the bidoof just out of its reach, but not so big that the ends of the circle can't reconnect fast.

"Why are you so clumsy at this? Your family specializes in this right?"

"Don't judge her you redheaded simpleton, just because she's from a professional family one can't say with fair consideration that the Miss Hitomi has to be good"

Ok that's just weird, That was NOT homesickness, it sounded like Rhythmi and Keith, but what were they talking about? I don't even remember. And it just had to happen while I was capturing my fourth. But the good news is my styler just levelled up. There were no more bidoof running around the yard now. Mission Complete….Or will this count as a quest?

"That's all the Bidoof now" Rhythmi told Janice, in an official tone.

We were all gathered in the middle of the yard in front of Ms Janice by then, and Keith did a count…I don't think he's very good at math…

"I caught five that means you caught…uh…four, that means…Victory is Mine!" He cheered. Completely unaware of his blunder over numbers. If this was anime I'm sure my sweat drop would have been huge. What he did after though had my jaws hanging open. He did an aerial front flip, landed perfectly on his feet, with his styler out and pointing up like a sword. I've gotta say that was cool. Kellyn probably can't even do that!

"You and Keith looked good at it to!" Complimented Janice looking to me. I felt sheepish…while Keith looked immensely proud, I take back what I thought about him being cool…

"Of course I'll also need to thank our new friend and Rhythmi too" said Janice "Thank you all this is a big relief for me" She then turned to the Bidoof "and to the leader of the Bidoof I'm sorry I really didn't mean to tread on your tail. I'll make it up to you with tastier treats than usual. Come along everyone"

After Ms Janice left Keith turned to me "I'd rate your capture a 65/100…But hey you know…I'll be honest. I was pretty impressed with how you did. You might be decent for someone who just learned about this. You said your name was Kate right?"

Rhythmi sighed and shook her head "oh Keith you knew your friend's name all along!"

Now I don't know whether to feel complimented or ridiculed. He said I was pretty good for a rookie. He was impressed. But he hid the fact he knew my name, and gave me such a low score…The only thing I knew now was I wanted to beat him, to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face.

"Oh right" Rhythmi cried. "there's somewhere I haven't shown you yet!"

"What, you mean Ascension Square?" questioned Keith

"Yes," Rhythmi all but screamed.

"Then I'll go to" Keith's tone meant he wasn't requesting an invitation, he was tagging along no matter what.

**  
A/N: Hi this is my first fanfic ever, so I hope that people will actually read/enjoy it and leave a review. Some of you might know that english isn't my first language already, but that by no means translates into 'take it easy on me'. Quite the opposite actually, I welcome any type of review that you can offer, so please don't hold back.


	3. Chapter 3 Kellyn, Voices, Fiore

_**Me:**_ _Hi I'm Spirit!_

 _ **Kellyn:**_ _I know you you're that writer who wrote about Kate a few weeks ago what are you doing here? Wasn't your name "Lei?"_

 _ **Me:**_ _I decided to change haha. To answer your question, you're a major character in the story to, and in the game this is based on, I figured...well I should try to write about you, you know?_

 _ **Kellyn: "mumbles something not nice"**_ _Whatever just don't make me look bad_

 _ **Me:**_ _I'll try but no promises. Hehe (Notices Kellyn looking murderous...)YIKES!_

 **Chapter 3 Kellyn, Voices, and Fiore**

Kellyn's POV

I looked around myself, taking in the grand castle-like stone building surrounded by a lush forest, the sound of the ocean came from just beyond. Wingull glided across the sky, while seedot, paras, and other forest Pokemon loitered around the edges of the forest. He sighed, this place was very different from his home city, which was geographically more mountainous, with great expanses of grassland. People back home who have been to the ocean always came back with stories of its beauty, but Kate and I had always thought the rocky mountains were more majestic than water, were we ever wrong.

I got initiated last week, and by now was very familiar with school. This school is different in that it is basically a university. Classes specifically are geared to suit each individual pursuit. For Rangers our courses will be, Captures and Clears, Kinesiology (from athletics to nutrition), Environmental Science, Languages, Styler Management. Operators have, Communication, Statistics, Computer Science, Operations Management, Strategy/Global Management. Mechanics everything that an engineer needs to take. It works though, Star Elite has made many Top Rangers and Operators. The Headmaster here was very proud of that fact, it was amusing, how he ridiculed the Head of Kate's school. I'm on break now, sitting under a tree. Usually I meet two other Ranger students here Ben and Summer…but I don't mind them running late, I could get some reading done during this time before…

"Hey! Kellyn!" That would be Ben…I looked up from my textbook, to meet my spiky haired roommate. Ben was courteous, adept with his Styler, and sharp witted but shrewish. His mouth often got him into trouble. We developed a friendly rivalry during the week we've known each other (…although it was more like him declaring to beat me…). Behind him was Summer a girl who comes off as ditzy but in reality is quite intelligent, more so than Kate, in some areas. Kate had a knack for thinking outside the box, while Summer was much more logical. The good thing about Summer though is she knows when to be serious unlike Kate, who is so much of a dreamer. As they came over I can't help but smile a little, breaks were never dull with them around. The only downside was the "social headache" as Ben says resulting from "being mauled by hordes of Taurus, who charge us simply because of one reason we're the top scoring rangers in school". Kate never did that…or anyone else back home, the experience was…interesting…but…I've never wanted to break the gentleman's cod so much before. Especially this one senior, Lavana, I believe, something about her just seems off, it's like she's watching the three of us, our progress, accessing us all the time…She wasn't alone either. A our Math teacher was a Mr. Ice, and his eyes seemed trained on us, math was a must for all students so, we're not the only rangers in his math class, but he seems to catch everything we do. Another thing, his examples all have to do with energy and architecture somehow. Kate would say that I should be paying attention to class, not noticing these little things, but I don't need to pay attention, I already know it from just reading. A little practice and I remember it no problem at all. Kate doesn't know this though. All throughout high school she thought she was helping me. I sighed then.

"What's with the sigh Kellyn?" That would be Ben breaking my thought bubble again, I was glad for it this time however.

"Nothing" short, I know but I never was a man of many words

"Really?"

"Yea"

"Really truly?"

"yea"

"Your not going to tell me are you?" Ben's most amazing talent, Be annoying, I see how he always escaped his predicaments relatively unscathed now

"No"

"Even if I beg?"

"No way"

"Bribe?"

"no"

"Threat?"

"Can't threaten me"

"right. dare?"

"no"

We went on for a while, until finally Summer heard enough, and slapped Ben. That somehow always happens, and he doesn't mind…wonder why

*of course you won't understand. Smart people are always so oblivious to emotions*

*He's not just smart, he's a genius, but when it comes to people he's a real dullard*

Ok, I can't possibly be hearing voices in my head. There has to be an explanation to this. I could be displaying symptoms of schizophrenia, I could be suffering a from homesickness, which led to a flashback...that's the most logical reason. I looked back to my friends, noticing they looked dazed, I most likely had the same expression just now.

"Did anyone else hear a voice in their head just now?" asked Ben, returning to normal, looking very much baffled

Least I'm not alone there even Summer looks shocked. What is happening two suspicious people who are watching us like hawks, and now we are hearing voices in our heads?!

 _ **Me: (huddling behind a shelf):**_ _Please don't kill me Please don't kill me!_

 _ **Kellyn:**_ phew~! least that's over, now I won't have to worry about being targeted again

 **Me: (Peeks out)** _Actually, there may be other chapters written from your POV_

 ** _Kellyn: (turns around, murderous aura returning):_** _What...Did...You...SAY?!_

 ** _Me: (Yelps)_** _uh...if you have any thoughts about this chapter please do let me know!_ ** _(Ducks as a chair flies my way)_** _Oh, and sorry for the really short chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4 Suspicion

Kellyn's POV

Ben and I were sitting in the back of our styler Management class. It was the only class that Summer didn't have with us, if anything she was exempted from it for actually beating the professor somehow in a capture race. I suspect that this retired ranger was getting rusty any ways. He could hardly run anymore and his hand movements were jerky. Summer should be ashamed of having beaten someone like that, there's nothing honourable about it. It's simply not the righteous thing to do, furthermore it damages the Ranger's pride… "Thou shalt not take advantage of the weak" is one of the few things Lunick preaches that actually sits well with me. As much as I hate to admit the "Lunatic" actually has moments when he's not an imbecile. He lives by a set of morals that one would even consider admirable. He preaches three main rules "Thou shalt not underestimate thy opponent", "Thou shalt not discriminate between light and dark" and lastly "Thou shalt listen to thy instincts."

"Kellyn, since you seem to think you don't need this class why don't you explain what makes the styler unique to the class?" The old man had this look on his face that really irked me. I've seen this face numerous times and watched it turn purple. It was a face that looked down on me thinking I won't know as I wasn't paying attention. Kate used to get made at me for this every time it happened.

"The styler is a device invented by Professor Hastings, as a means to communicate feelings to Pokemon. Unlike a pokeball, a Pokemon captured through the use of a styler remain wild Pokemon. They are friends of the Ranger, and stay with him/her until its services are not needed anymore whereupon it is released back into the wild" I said, hiding a smirk as the professor's face turned red "The styler itself can, not only be a capture device, but a way of communication as well through the use of voicemail. A feature used to exchange information and coordinate attacks. It also contains a detailed map of different regions and geographical information." I decided to finish off there as the professor's face was now a lovely shade of purple. Beside me Ben was sitting with his head down. The only evidence that he wasn't sleeping were his shoulders. We've kinda developed a game, where we see which one of us makes this poor professor purple faced the most often. Lunick would give me a scolding for breaking one of his morals "Thou shalt always respect the elderly." But messing with this former ranger is fun in a way. Makes an otherwise boring class bearable. However for the past two days, that has been but an excuse. It's become tradition for Ben and I to not listen to school Mr. S. Grape-face. In reality though the reason we did it was because of Mr. Heath, the teaching assistant of this class who seems to be prejudiced against Pokemon Rangers.

Today, Ben and I were both focused on Mr. Heath for his reaction. He's been watching me Ben and Summer in the hallways for a while now. There was something suspicious about this guy…He notes down everything about us "for future reference" and treated us like pests. Ben reports having seen him whispering in the tree clusters on campus a few times. He treats the "normal" high school students decently, some condescendence but left them alone. Us "special" high school students however are scorned, especially Rangers. Curious, as none of us at Star Elite are really "normal" we're all good at what we do. Star Elite has a great reputation of having trained five of the ten Top Rangers. Not surprising since it's a Ranger school taught by actual Rangers, and Operators. For me and Ben though, Mr Heath and Miss Lavana are suspicious. We can't explain why, but they just make us uneasy and it's not paranoia. Miss Lavana made it a point to make the female Rangers as miserable as possible while Mr Heath doesn't help students who are Rangers, instead he watches us like a hawk. Somebody would slit his throat, if it wasn't against Ranger ethics. Hate is a factor here but not the reason we suspect either.

Why exactly we suspect is hard to say. It started after the flashback two days ago, they just seemed all to familiar and something inside told us to be wary of them. At the same time, we had to be extra careful and not scare our prey. We can't underestimate them, arrogance would ultimately cause downfall after all. For now, all we can do is carefully observe their reactions to everything we do. Secondly we're going to eavesdrop on their conversations together, need some of Kate's old trinkets for that. Once we're sure something's amiss about them, we're going to fill Solana and Lunick in on this duo. Finally we're going find that black clothed man Ben reportedly saw in the tree clusters. Our plan isn't exactly coordinated but then, we're operating on instinct. There is a worse plan, which involves us playing with our lives, figuratively or literally I don't know and don't think I want to know. Who ever said don't cast suspicion on other people without proof, must be a very smart person.

Normal POV.

While Kellyn and Ben were watching, him Heath was writing down notes of about Kellyn. Heath was fuming, the boy was turning out to be every bit the "genius" he was reputed to be. Ben wasn't much worse either. That boy was a real prankster with an outlook that was unique, no amount of negativity can wipe out his smile. Heath sighed, the two boys were probably going to be Top Rangers and that would be trouble for their plans. Kellyn was a hard person to understand. A quiet boy with a photographic memory was what he seemed to be. But he handled a styler very well, one of the best in the school. He was only 13yrs old and he out competed most of the other students, who were 15 at least. The only one who was on par with the boy was his friend Ben. Heath now had a really good idea why Kellyn was singled out for Star Elite Ranger School, this type of genius was hard to find and any Ranger School would be happy to have him. Heath could only hope that Kellyn didn't continue on to post-secondary here. But even if he didn't Heath knew he had to eliminate the boy.

 _Kellyn continues on road to Ranger no good. Top Ranger he will be in no time...really knows his stuff he does...he is not a nobody..._ Heath wrote to his ever growing list on Kellyn and Ben. Heath contemplate stepping out and giving Lavana an update on his observations, but lately he felt like he was being watched.

 _Them kids not easy to fool...Do something to avoid suspicion, I must..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Me:** Hello! I hope that everyone's having a good...I'm not sure whether to say summer or not. To university students, it's already summertime, but to high school students, and other students, summer is still at about two months off. But either way, I hope that nobody has died off stress, because life can be stressful.

 **Kate:** Hey stop talking about stress! Why not tell me when is it my turn to shine? I thought I was the main character!

 **Me:** Well ur chapter is next, and it's going to be a long ride trust me. I've been suffering from chronic boredom and laziness lately, I suppose it's a result of papers and exams.

 **Kate:** Oh ok...I wonder what it feels to be burned out...(*imagines someone using Overheat on her*) (shudders)...Actually, I don't think I'm in a rush to find out.

 **Me:** Ok..Anyways...Just a reminder, if anyone could critique my story, and check for grammatical errors which I missed that would be very much appreciated. If nothing's wrong please leave a positive review. It really makes my day. If your just reading it for the sake of a new read then your still welcome.

 **Kate:** Yea but please be polite and say "hi" sometime. Authors love being acknowledged.

 **Me:** KATE!

 **Kate:** What? I didn't say anything wrong. Anyways hope life treats you all well, and see you next time! Remember Never give up!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Kellyn:** HOW DARE U FORGET ABOUT US!

 **ME:** Well...School happened, the essays and presentations piled up, there's more readings that are getting longer, and more tedious to read...

 **Kellyn:** I don't want excuses

 **Me:** Well FINE! Anyways I'm just here to say, good luck to anyone with final exams coming up!

 **Kate:**...Exams? EXAMS?!

 **ME:** BTW if any of your friends are doing what Kate here is currently doing *points to Kate, who is running around frantic, and pulling her hair, completely stressed out* Now might not be the best time to hang around them, especially if you're prone to anxiety during this time as well...

 **Kellyn:** Heh, words of wisdom?

 **Me:** No words from experience. Lol.


	5. Chapter 5 Author's sincere apologies

Hello!

Thank you for reading Tears of a Past, I'm NOT dead, and this story is NOT DEAD.

But I disappeared because something happened and I broke down. I like writing

though, and I liked this game. After half a year though, I reread this and decided

to redo parts of it. I have a pretty good idea how this story should go, but

I'm having a bit of trouble wording it. So please bare with me!

Fair Warning: This story is going to contain references from Medieval history, and military history. Meaning things are about to take a dark turn.


End file.
